The present invention relates to the use of a plant extract comprising a high content of polyphenols, in particular rich in flavonoids, isoflavonoids or anthocyanins, in combination with at least one hydrating or humectant agent, as cosmetic active agent in a cosmetic composition. The invention also relates to an antiaging cosmetic composition comprising this combination of cosmetic active agents.